


【奇蹟】假如二號和奇蹟們相遇的話

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: 友情向 - Relationship, 奇蹟中心
Kudos: 2





	1. 青峰情形

「嗯？這不是哲的那隻狗嗎？」蹲下身來摸摸頭毛，「你是特地跑來這裡來等我嗎？」居然還跑來這個以前一起打球的球場蹲點，這狗真是太奇妙了。

「汪！」

「那就一起來打球吧。」轉動手上的籃球，「你要來當傳球嗎？」

「汪汪！」

「不要？」青峰偏頭想了一會，「那麼，要試試看坐在籃球上飛的感覺嗎？」

「汪！」

「唔，這個做起來有點難度……你要抓緊喔。」

狗坐在籃球上，青峰帶球上籃，連狗帶球轉了一圈，狗妥妥地飛了出來——青峰趕緊跑去接，然後腳下一拐，人抱著狗摔在地上。

「哎，你抓得不夠穩，要再來一遍嗎？」

「汪！」


	2. 綠間情形

「你不是誠凜的狗嗎？」綠間看著出現在板車裡的狗，「怎麼跑到我這裡來了？」

「汪！」

「你敢在我車上撒尿就殺了你。」

「汪汪！」

「黑子呢？」四處張望，沒有看見人影，「居然拋下寵物跑了嗎？真是不負責任的主人なのだよ。」順手把籃球放進車裡。

「汪汪汪！」

「你想要玩球？」推眼鏡，他擅自猜測道。

「汪汪！」狗爪把球推開，眨動著亮閃閃的眼睛湊近他的手，鼻子碰了碰他裹繃帶的手。綠間挑起眉毛，「難道……你是想玩那個？」

好像在一年前，這狗又是擅自跑進來他的車，把他的幸運物弄翻了，於是惹得他一時生氣，就把……

「你這嚐好真奇怪なのだよ。」他下了評語，把狗抱著走進旁邊的籃球場，「聽著，我還有功課要做，所以只要玩一遍，之後要乖乖回家，知道嗎？」

「汪！」

「答應了的約定就要完成，這才是盡人事なのだよ！」手指扶著狗柔軟的背部，姿勢擺正，對準籃框，射籃！

狗發出高興的鳴叫，妥妥地落入網中，綠間這才覺得不對勁，上前一撲，剛好接住了，狗就坐在綠間背上朝他搖尾巴。

「忘了籃下沒人なのだよ，這是我的錯，對不起。」

「汪汪！」

「只說好玩一次的！唔……算了，為了補償你，多來一次吧。」


	3. 紫原情形

「咦？這不是那隻傳說中像黑仔的狗？」往便利店的路上，紫原停下了腳步，看著路旁的小小生物。

「汪！」

「肚子餓了嗎？」他現在的肚子真的很餓。

「汪汪！」

「要一道走嗎？」他的腦子裡只剩下食物了。「看在初識的份上，請你吃好吃的。」

「汪汪汪！」

「唔嗯，你比黑仔聽話嘛。」把狗抱起來，放在臂彎裡，走進便利店去。

「要吃美味棒嗎？」拆開一條零食的包裝，狗聽話地咬了一口，然後把美味棒吃光了。

「唔哇，給我留點嘛〜〜」紫原抱怨道，自己又拆開了兩條美味棒慢慢吃。

「敦！你怎麼不等我就跑了？」在一人一狗面前出現的是氣喘吁吁的冰室。

「我肚子餓嘛。」舉起手上的小傢伙，「牠也肚子餓了嘛。」

「是的是的……等一下，這狗哪來的？」

「好像是黑仔的，不知怎地擅自跑來我這裡了。」

「難道狗會坐火車？……先不說這個，敦，你在給牠吃什麼東西？」冰室睜大了眼睛。

「美味棒〜〜」

「WHAT！？狗不能吃這個！」冰室一把奪下快要進入狗嘴裡的食物，狗嗚嗚地叫了兩聲，「室仔，你惹牠哭了。」

「狗是會哭的嗎！？等一下，別再叫了，我給你買狗糧！」

「汪！」


	4. 黃瀨情形

「哇啊！這不是二號嗎？小黑子難道也過來了？」回家的路上，黃瀨有幸撿到了友人的狗，興高采烈地抱起來帶回家。

「啊啊啊！你真是太可愛了，居然還穿著隊服，要一起洗澡嗎？我會把你洗得香噴噴的！」

「嗚哇，毛毛真軟很好摸，來，讓我替你吹一個造型吧！」

「看這裡，來拍一張照片給前輩炫耀一下！CHEESE！」

狗一句「汪」都沒有來得及說，忍受了一個下午的疲憊轟炸，待晚上煩人的傢伙睡著了以後，偷偷地跳窗逃走了。


	5. 赤司情形

「你，就是黑子養的狗嗎？」一條長長的林步道上，一人一狗隔著一個公園的距離遠遠相望著。

「汪！」

「我知道了，讓我打電話叫黑子來接你吧。」大概是迷路了。退後一步，赤司掏出手機按號碼。

「汪汪！」狗向前走了兩步。

「電話不通。」赤司跟著後退兩步。「要把你送回誠凜嗎？」

「汪汪汪！」又向前走兩步。

「好吧。」赤司再次後退兩步，四處張望有沒有計程車經過，「把你丟進去說一下地址就可以了吧？」

「汪！」向前三步。

「不行嗎？但我沒有打算讓你有別的選擇。」後退三步，腳跟逼近路旁。

「汪汪！」一口氣衝過來！

「天帝之眼發動！」赤司及時閃過狗狗的飛撲，跟狗交換了位置。「別想撲上來，我討厭不聽話的狗。」

「汪汪！」狗向前走三步。

「不是怕！只是討厭。」別把我和那個笨蛋火神相提並論。赤司往後退了五步。

「咦？赤司，你怎麼來了東京？」火神的聲音在身後響起，赤司快速地回頭，沒事人似的跟他打招呼，「好久不見了，就是回家探親。」

「汪汪汪！」往後退了兩步。

「二號！你怎麼也在這裡！等一下，你要做什麼？」

「汪！」後加速完成，飛撲紅頭髮！

天帝之眼發動！赤司反應敏捷地低下頭，狗從他身上飛過，落入火神懷裡。

「嗚哇哇哇哇哇！」火神甩掉狗，失聲尖叫著跑了。

「汪汪汪！」狗在背後猛追。

留在原地的赤司悄悄地抹去了額上的汗水，心裡鬆了一口氣，「所以，我說我討厭不聽話的狗。」牠們永遠都不懂得聽他的指令辦事，難以控制。

「果然，赤司君怕狗呢。」黑子哲也突然從旁邊冒出來，毫無心理準備又被狗驚嚇過的赤司結結實實的被他嚇了一跳，臉色一瞬間由白轉青，幸好在叫喊出聲前成功控制到自己的臉部表情，才不至於出醜於人前。

「黑子，你一直都在？」悄悄地在旁觀察他跟狗對峙的樣子，還在他打電話給他求救時視若罔聞。

「正確來說，這幾天我一直都跟著二號四處跑呢。」  
居然完全沒有人留意到他，真是令人失望，難得他還特地跑了一趟秋田，沒人賞識的惡作劇真是令人不爽。

雖然在青峰君和綠間君帶著二號在危險動作時，心臟嚇得差點跳出來；紫原君喂二號吃不知名的東西時，有點擔心二號鬧胃痛時錢包君會支撐不住；黃瀨君料理二吮時沒骨氣地逃跑了，但還是在外面接應逃走的二號；赤司君……那個走一步退三步的表現果然沒有令他失望。

「……黑子，其實我真的很討厭不聽話的狗的。」

「……我知道。」


End file.
